The Intervention
by menarine
Summary: The crew of the Uss Cavell get involved in Romulan intrigues during the Klingon Civil War
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in 2367 just before the start of the Klingon Civil war

Chapter 1

Lt Corspa Azenarr the tall blue skinned Andorian stepped out of the transporter feeling a slight vibration in the air around her making her antennae quiver. Hastily she scrutinised her surroundings seeing a human officer at the console. Nervously her hand went to the scar on her cheek the result of an Uhsaan duel as a teenager.

"When you're ready?" his voice held amusement.

Corspa blushed. "Sorry about that."

The man smiled. "Step along now. Someone will be here to get you acquainted."

On cue the doors to the transporter room slicked open. Standing in the entrance was a familiar face from her past the very woman that had encouraged her all through those turbulent years at the academy, her best friend. Hilti Silverleaf was tall her skin a greeny-grey, her eyes slitted like that of a lizard and her long hair a darker shade of auburn. Corspa noted the insignia on her friend's lapel.

"Hilti? Is that you?"

The newcomer smiled. "Is that the proper way to address a superior officer?"

Corspa straightened up. "Lieutenant Azenarr reporting for duty!"

"This way Lieutenant." Corspa followed her friend out.

Once in the corridor Hilti turned and hugged her friend. "Good to see you.

Corspa stepped back and regarded her friend. "When did you get promoted to Commander?"

"Captain N'Avelle's recommendation. I know the Cavell's only a Miranda Class cruiser but his word seems to carry far." Hilti smiled. "Besides it gave me the opportunity to recommend you, the second best tactical officer at the academy. Come I'll show you the accommodation."

Corspa followed her into the bowls of the ship.

Scrutinising her quarters Corspa hadn't expected it to be so cramped. Just enough space for two bunks and a couple of storage cabinets.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so small. I bet yours are bigger."

Hilti laughed. "You're looking at it."

Corspa regarded her friend. " This a is it? Why?"

"Space is a premium on the Cavell we've got a lot of experimental equipment aboard and that takes up room." Hilti smiled. "Besides it quieter down here. Still it's not too bad with you here. It's been three years since we graduated and we've three years to gossip to catch up on."

Relaxing in her quarters before her assignment Corspa thought over the past three weeks. In that time she had seen little of her friend. Still she kept herself busy.

Heading to Engineering she spotted an ensign outside the doors to the computer core. Corspa glanced at him to her eyes he seemed to be acting odd.

"Ensign?"

The man jumped at her call. "Lieutenant?"

Once he had turned around Corspa could get a better look at him. A Vulcan she thought then with over three hundred people on board she wasn't going to remember everyone's names. "What are you doing?"

"Repairs to the core console panel."

It sounded logical to her. Then as she was heading to Engineering she thought should ask Lieutenant Commander B'Ekarr the Chief Engineer just for reassurance. Yet in her mind she thought it odd for him to be here at this time. It wasn't until she reached the doors to Engineering that she realised what had been bugging her. The ensign didn't have his tool kit.

The door to Engineering slid open and Corspa stared at the warp core the tall glowing structure dominated Engineering. A gruff sounding voice called to her.

"Lt Azenarr over here." It was Lieutenant Commander B'Ekarr the half-Klingon Chief Engineer.

"Reporting for duty Sir!" She hesitated. "Sir?" Thinking of the incident outside the computer core then decided not to say anything. "Nothing sir!"

"Take that console over there and we'll start the simulation."

"What are we simulating?"

"A warp core breech under combat conditions."

Ltc B'Ekarr tapped a button on her console. "Begin."

Corspa spent three hours working hard finding herself taking a liking to the gruff voiced Lt Commander.

Finally to B'Ekarr's satisfaction the simulation ended and Corspa asked the question that was bothering her. "Do know who ordered repairs to the computer core access panel?"

"Repairs what repairs?" B'Ekarr demanded.

"An ensign was working on it as I was passing."

B'Ekarr frowned making her wrinkled forehead seem even more wrinkled. "Wasn't authorised by me?" She shrugged. "It could have been one of the other shifts I haven't had the time to check through the maintenance logs. I wouldn't worry, many think this old ship is on its last legs, should have retired the old gal years ago. I reckon She's got years of life still in her." B'Ekarr patted the bulkhead beside her familiarly. "There's always something that's going wrong yet she still ticks along. The trouble is with so many repairs I never have time to keep the logs updated."

B'Ekarr's answered Corspa question but she was still uncertain. "Perhaps." She said to herself. "I'm just imagining things. She headed to the commissary to get herself a drink before her next assignment.

Meanwhile… on the Bridge. Hilti looked up from her console and across to Captain N'Avelle seated in his captain's chair as always the human seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Captain?"

"Problem Number One?"

"I'm picking up some unusual readings?" She replied one eye on her console her fingers tapping across its surface trying to triangulate the position of the readings a frown deepening across her face.

"Readings?"

"A tight beam communication, the trouble is that it is emanating from within the ship."

"Where?"

"Computer core level 2."

Captain N'Avelle sat up straight. "Send a security team down there immediately!"

"Aye Captain." She pressed a button on her station. "Bridge to Security."

"Security here!" A voice answered over the comm channel. "Send a team to the computer core level 2. Silverleaf out!"

Minutes ticked by before they received an answer.

"Security to Bridge."

"Go ahead Security."

"There's something attached to the core shall we remove it?" Hilti looked across to her captain. "Orders?"

"See to it Number One."

"Aye Captain."

Reaching the core she waved the security team back, all humans they looked at her their faces blank. She pulled her tricorder

Out and scanned the panel in front of her. "Do you know who accessed the core last?"

"Yes sir?" One of the security team said and swallowed hard. "Lieutenant Azenarr."

Hilti stared hard at the human. "You said what?" Her voice going icy cold.

He spoke again firmer this time. "Corspa Azenarr. Hers was the last code the system registered." He handed her a PADD with the data from the access panel on it.

Hilti tapped her comm badge and called the captain with the security findings deep with her mind was the doubt that Corspa had done this.

"Find out where Lieutenant Azenarr is and detain her." Captain replied an uncharacteristic tremble in his voice.

As much as Hilti hated that order she was bound by duty to do so. Taking a deep breath she entered the core sweeping the area with her tricorder. There attached to the core was a monitoring device. Quickly she identified it as of Romulan origin. "Oh Corspa?" She whispered. "What have you got yourself into?" Hating herself for the doubts in her mind. Corspa would have never done a thing like this. But then there was Corspa's father's involvement with a Romulan scientist but that was years ago. Her father had been given a Tal Shiar concealable disrupter and intern had passed it on to his daughter. Currently Corspa's disrupter was locked in the armoury.

A figure moved in Corspa's quarters and opened her personal locker quickly adding things to it before exiting making sure no one saw.

Corspa sat in the commissary drinking a coffee. Not an Andorian beverage but as someone had once told her it was an acquired taste one she liked. She heard the doors slick open and turned to find herself looking at a security team.

"Lieutenant Azenarr please come with us."

Corspa stood and followed outside she saw Hilti.

"Commander?"

"Oh Corspa I'm really so sorry about this?"

Corspa had this sinking feeling. "About what?"

Hilti turned to the security team. "Escort the Lieutenant to the brig."

Corspa stared hard at her former friend. "I haven't done anything!" Her protests fell on deaf ears. Rather than make a scene here Andorian pride wouldn't let her do that she allowed the security team take her to the brig. As she passed Hilti she uttered. "You and I are finished."

Of all the things Corspa could have said this was the worst. Her heart full of pain Hilti headed back to the bridge.

As she lay on the bed in the brig Corspa bitterly contemplated her future. She couldn't believe the charges laid against her. The worst of it was that someone she considered a close friend had levelled them at her. Her crime spying for the Romulans. She knew her father had been friends with a Romulan scientist but that was years ago before she joined Starfleet even before… She touched the scar on her cheek she had fought a duel for her honour. Stuck in here there was no way for her to dispute the charges.

Hilti's mind was full of doubts. She entered the Captain's ready room. He was already seated a couple of items on his desk.

"I know she was your friend." He stated. "But these were in her locker." Indicating the items in front of him.

"You do realise I shared quarters with Corspa?"

"I'm well aware of that!" Captain N'Avelle snapped in an agressive manner.

She looked at him then looked down at the items on the desk. "Corspa would never have these!" Seeing a Romulan tricorder and disrupter. Corspa does own a Tal Shiar disrupter but this isn't it she thought, her friend carried it all though the years at the academy. Corspa's little disrupter was safety ensconced in the armoury.

"So how do you explain how they ended up in her locker?"

"Someone put them there!"

"You friendship with that traitor is clouding you judgement!" The captain growled. "Dismissed!"

Hilti left determined to find the truth and angry with her captain. The only one that could rationalise the captain's bizarre behaviour was the Chief Engineer. She found her in her quarters. B'Ekarr stood as soon as Hilti entered.

"I heard about young Corspa. I really thought she would go far. I didn't think it was all the way to Romulus."

"She's innocent!" Hilti protested.

"I believe you." B'Ekarr replied. "But getting angry won't help you here!"

Hilti calmed down. "Taren seems to think Corspa's guilty and won't budge on that? You know reasons why?"

"Yes it's a long story."

"If it will help Corspa any information will be vital."

"You won't know he never talks about it. The Romulans killed his wife. Her ship strayed into the Neutral Zone and the Romulans attacked it. What you won't hear and this is the worst of it. The ship was only badly damaged, the crew launched escape pods and the Romulan commander used them for target practice."

Coloured drained from Hilti's face. "Oh no!" She whispered unable to voice the horror she felt.

"The Cavell and another Starfleet ship answered their distress call. I was only an ensign at the time. But it effected him badly."

Hilti now understood why but freeing her friend was another matter without proof. "Corspa has been framed!"

"Yes I know that!" B'Ekarr consoled Hilti her tones different from her normal gruff voice. "Gather the other department heads and we'll work something out." B'Ekarr regarded the first officer. "Best we leave the captain out of the loop until we have irrefutable proof."

Hilti was surprised by the response from her fellow officers as they gathered in the conference room all with thing in mind to find the traitor.

"I'll go through the sensor logs for the last six months." Lt Bri Norton the half-Cardassian Comms Officer volunteered.

"Thanks!" Hilti replied.

"While I will search the medical records." Doc Merrill remarked looking to the others seated around the conference table. "It is the logical place to start." Her monotoned voice belying her Vulcan heritage.

B'Ekarr remembered something Corspa had mentioned to her in passing. "I'll must check the repair logs. Lieutenant Azenarr told me that someone was working on the access panel to the computer core."

"Please do so." Hilti said thoughtfully. "And my task?"

"Correlate our data and present it to the captain. We don't have a lot of time the USS Venture is on the way to rendezvous with us." Bri told them all.

"If that's it let's get to our tasks. Dismissed!"

Lt Norton examined the sensor logs from the Comms console deep with the ship. He considered this his territory. The closer he looked the more he scowled. Someone had been systematically altering the logs for that last six months. Well before Lt Corspa had boarded the ship. "Norton to Hilti I have something for you." Carefully he sent the data to Hilti's PADD.

Doctor Merrill consulted the records for every member of her crew yet she was troubled. One of the records was incomplete. There was no logical reason for this she scrutinised the records of a regular basis and yet this record remained uncompleted. She picked up her medical tricorder and headed out determined to find answers. An hour later she was back infirmary with the hair sample she had collected, carefully placing it into the analyser. Staring at the results her eyes narrowed. "Why didn't I see this before?" It would be illogical to get angry but that was exactly what she was feeling at the moment. She punched the button on the comm panel. "Merrill to Hilti sending data now."

Guilt was what was going through her mind as B'Ekarr regarded the repair logs on the screen in front of her, that and the willingness to rip out a throat. "No!" She growled and thudded the console hard struggling hard to reign in the temper her Klingon half was showing. "Corspa was with me when the core was accessed. Someone had accessed the computer core using Corspa's access codes but at the time she had been with her running through a warp core breech simulation. She looked again finding more anomalies. One time was when she was certain she was practising with the Bat'leth with Hilti someone had accessed the ships system using her codes. She grew angry. "How dare they! Dishonourable!" She yelled. Calming herself down she sent her data to Hilti.

Hilti considered her data. She had to act quickly. "Computer locate Ensign Ha'vek."

"Ensign Ha'vek is outside the corridor to cargo bay three." The computer's voice intoned.

"Is he on assignment?"

"Ensign Ha'vek is not on any assignment."

Hilti tapped her console. "Security meet me outside cargo bay three!" She hurried out and headed for the armoury.

She reached the cargo bay just to see Ensign Ha'vek enter the cargo bay. "Computer lock access to cargo bay three. Security override Silverleaf…" she rattled off her security code. Thanking her stars she had changed it before heading out the traitor wouldn't have had time to learn it yet. "Lock out controls to cargo bay three transporter." He was trapped. Two security men rushed up to her.

"Commander?"

Hilti noted these were the same two that had arrested Corspa. "I've trapped the true traitor in here do not let anyone enter or leave without my permission."

"Aye."

Hilti called Captain N'Avelle over the Comms system explaining what she had found. He came at a rush his face going bleak as Hilti presented him with the data that had been collected. "We've had a Romulan agent aboard for the last six months and there you were to condemn at a innocent woman without checking your facts." She couldn't express her own guilt at failing to believe her friend. Little wonder Corspa felt betrayed.

"Commander unlock the doors."

Hilti did so noting both security men had their hands on their phasers ready to draw them in an instance. She found herself doing the same.

Slowly Ensign Ha'vek emerged. He took note of the security officers and both Captain N'Avelle and Commander Silverleaf. "I see I'm undone." He remarked laconically.

Captain N'Avelle seethed with anger. "How could you!" He spluttered.

"It so easy to fool you humans." Ha'vek answered contemptuously.

Captain N'Avelle would have surged forward his fingers going for Ha'vek's throat had he not met an immovable object in the form of Hilti.

"Search him and throw him in the brig." She released her grip of Captain N'Avelle arm. "So I can release Corspa."

Captain N'Avelle shook himself. "Yes please do so. I got apologies to make."

"I think we all have." Hilti's hope was that Corspa wouldn't hold a grudge.

Corspa regarded her friend coldly. "I said I was innocent but you didn't believe me."

"I don't know how I'll make this up." Hilti pleaded with her friend.

"I want to see the traitor go."

"Granted."

Corspa felt a rush of satisfaction as she watched the traitor be beamed across to the USS Venture. As the effects of the transporter faded away she turned to Hilti. "You reckon we can start over?"

With relief in her heart Hilti answered. "Sure, you still haven't told me about those two drunken Bolians and the shuttle while you were stationed at Starbase 74."

For the first time since her ordeal Corspa smiled. "Now that's a whole different story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a major refit the 'Cavell' has been ordered to patrol the Federation/ Klingon border to prevent the Klingon civil war spilling over into Federation space

Standing beside Captain N'Avelle, Commander Hilti Silverleaf looked out across the stations on the bridge to the Andorian seated at the helm. Things remain chilly between them; Hilti longed for that friendship that had been sundered by a stupid decision. She sighed; at least Corspa still spoke to her if it was only on duty related matters.

"Captain?" Lieutenant Commander Bri Norton's voice carried over the background hum of the ship.

"Bri?"

"Picking up a ship on the long range sensors."

"Identification?"

"It a appears to be a Klingon vessel."

"Yellow alert, go to impulse!"

Hilti watched Corspa comply there was a slight tremble as the Cavell dropped out of warp. "Lieutenant Azenarr to Tactical, Ensign Jovan to the helm." She said with a nod to the captain.

"Carry on Number One."

"Aye Captain."

Corspa took up the tactical station one eye on the console the other on the main screen ready to react when needed. "Tactical ready!"

It was a tense situation as the 'Cavell' closed in to the Klingon vessel.

"It appears to be drifting?" Corspa said her attention on the tactical displays.

"I'm reading no life signs." Bri remarked. "Systems have been powered down but life support is still functioning."

"Helm take us in one circuit of the vessel then stand off at transporter range."

"Aye Captain." Ensign Jovan replied.

Corspa's tactical console indicated the weapons had been powered down. "Weapons are offline."

The Cavell did a circuit of the of the Klingon ship.

"Bird of Prey, K'Vort class." Corspa remarked examining the information on her console.

"Thoughts Number One?"

"I'm getting a real uneasy feeling about this!" She said to Captain N'Avelle and was rewarded by an imperceptible nod from Corspa.

"That's why you and Lieutenant Azenarr will head an away team."

Corspa looked at the Captain and Hilti. "Sir?"

"Don't hang around Number One."

Corspa stopped her outside in the corridor. "Commander?"

"Lt Azenarr, there a problem?"

"No sir! Permission to draw my disrupter from the armoury?"

"Granted I'll draw weapons for the whole away team."

Corspa cast an eye over the team as them gathered in the transporter room ready to beam out to the Klingon ship. Of all of them besides Hilti she only recognised Lieutenant Revett Kala the Bajoran medical officer. The others introduced themselves. Ensign Tula a Vulcan from the science department, Ensign Chin-We from security and Ensign Codie from engineering both humans.

"Energise!" Hilti ordered the Transporter officer.

There was always a moment of disorientation for Hilti as the tingling feeling of the transporter beam faded away. Quickly she gathered her thoughts. The rest of her team were waiting for her.

"Tula, Codie. Head to engineering." She paused and considered her next move. "Lieutenant Revett, Chin-We search for life signs."

"And me?" Corspa asked.

"You and I will head for the bridge."

The team split up and headed for their assignments.

"First?" Hilti asked Corspa as they walked down the corridor. "Your thoughts?"

"First, what do you mean by that?" Corspa asked sound faintly puzzled.

"You are my First Officer. I just want to hear what you think about the situation?"

"I think…" Corspa's brow furrowed. "I think we should be very careful here something is very wrong."

"I agree First." Hilti was going to say more when the chirp of her combadge interrupted her. She tapped her badge. "Yes?"

"Tula here!"

"Go ahead Ensign Tula."

"Commander you need to see this. It is most illogical."

"Heading to engineering. Hilti out!" She glanced across to Corspa. "You ok to precede to the bridge?"

"Affirmative commander." Corspa replied.

With one last look to Corspa, Hilti headed towards engineering.

Ensign Tula examined the console in front of her deep in thought. The last thing she expected to see on a Klingon vessel was a Romulan console. It wasn't some war trophy from a battle with the Romulans but something that was attached to power couplings of the warp core. Flipping open her tricorder she scanned the panel it was definitely active even if the warp core had been powered down. "Fascinating." She remarked not sounding in the least fascinated. The door to engineering slammed open. Ensign Tula did not even look up from her scans.

"Commander look at this!"

Hilti stared. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is a Romulan engineering console aboard a Klingon vessel."

"I recognised it."

"Then why ask what it is commander, that is illogical."

"No matter what. What is it doing here?"

"That I'm endeavouring to ascertain."

"Can we power up the warp core?"

"That would be inadvisable commander."

"How so?"

"This console is tied directly to the core. I cannot predict what will happen if the core was active without further examination."

Hilti looked around. "Where's Ensign Codie?"

Tula closed her tricorder. "Over there." Pointing to another door. "I'll take you to him."

Ensign Codie was staring at a device in one corner of a room. He straightened up on seeing Hilti. "Commander I was just about to call you."

"Ensign Codie?"

"I can't believe they would abandon this, a fully functional cloaking device."

"You sure?"

"Aye commander. This whole this reminds me of the story of the Marie Celeste?"

"Marie Celeste?"

"If I may commander?" Tula interjected. "The Marie Celeste was an earth sailing vessel found drifting at sea. Another ship spotted her to find her crew missing and everything in place even the tables set out for a meal yet no sign of the crew or any idea of what happened to them. The mystery was never solved."

"You think this the same?"

"I am at a loss what to think."

Hilti considered her options she tapped her combadge. "Away team to Cavell." All she could hear was static. "Away team to Cavell?" She glanced to the others. And repeated it again. "Away team to Cavell!" She frowned. "Commander Silverleaf to Away team report in!" She breathed a sigh of relief as all members of her team reported in. "Away team report to the bridge." Then called Corspa.

Corspa scrutinised the bridge of the Klingon Bird of Prey her nose wrinkling at the smell. A scent of unwashed bodies and something else she couldn't identify. Lights flickered on the console panels as she checked every station. Suddenly she straightened up as Hilti's voice came over her combadge.

"Lieutenant Azenarr reporting in."

"Corspa see if you can find the communications console." Hilti's voice floated over the badge.

"Oh great!" Corspa muttered. "Not everyone reads Klingon." And began to search for something that looked as if it was a communications console.

Lieutenant Revett and Ensign Chin-We reached the bridge first.

"You know what's going on Corspa?" Revett asked her.

"Your guess is a good as mine but Hilti did sound anxious." She waved her hand around the bridge. "Any guess which one is the communications console?"

" Sir I've studied Klingon bridge layouts as part of my security training." Chin-We piped up.

"And the console?"

"Over there I think." Indicating an area on the other side of bridge opposite to where Corspa stood.

"This one." Corspa enquired pointing to the console beside her

"Environmental controls I think?"

"Thank you ensign." Then added. "Can you read Klingon?"

"No sir wasn't part of our training."

"Well I hope someone does."

Hilti entered the bridge, ensigns Tula and Codie close on her heels.

Ignoring her companions. She strode over to a console the one Chin-We had guessed was the communications console. Corspa was surprised she knew where it was without asking. "Learned to read and speak Klingon when I was little." She said to Corspa's unasked question. "Away team to Cavell!"

The system crackled into life. "Cavell… Under attack!" and the static returned. Weaving her way past her stunned team she crossed to another console and touched a symbol on its surface. Suddenly the main viewer lit up revealing the scene of a battle. The Cavell was in combat with another Klingon Bird of Prey.

"We got to do something!" Codie wailed.

"Ensign pull yourself together!" Corspa snapped. "Commander?"

"Corspa take Tactical." Hilti remarked pointing to one console. "Ensign Codie the helm." Directing him to that console. "Chin-We prepare to repel boarders in case they beam a crew to here."

"Aye commander!"

"Tula see if you can bring the warp core online."

"That can be achieved from this console."

"Revett help Codie with the helm."

Quickly she seated herself on the captain's chair. "Ready crew."

"Tula have we got power?"

"Negative commander it will take time for the core to power up. We do have limited impulse and the weapons are fully charged. There are no shields."

"It will have to be enough." Hilti said through gritted teeth.

"Transferring weapon power to console." Tula stated.

"Three symbols just lit up on this panel." Corspa responded.

"Two will be the disrupters the third will be the photon torpedo." Hilti told her.

"Corspa the two symbols above them should be the targeting lock. When the Klingon vessel comes into range press them." She looked to Codie and Tula who had replaced Revett at the helm.

"There was nothing more I can do there. This was the logical choice I am familiar with Klingon systems."

"Do so. Codie take station with Ensign Chin-We."

"The Klingon vessel is swinging around to take another run at the Cavell." Revett said tension clear in her voice.

"I have a lock." Corspa remarked the coolness in her voice in contrast with the others tension the only one to match her with that coolness as Tula.

"Fire!" Hilti shouted.

Corspa pressed all three symbols together. She saw the twin beams of the disrupters hit the Klingon vessel amidships followed by a hit from the photon torpedo.

"I think we have their attention now." Tula stated. "One hit from a torpedo and we are gone."

"We can worry about that when it does." Corspa replied. "Weapons recharging." She looked at the console two symbols where blinking the third remained dull. "Disrupters only.

"No!" Revett shouted. "Three Birds of Prey de-cloaking."

Hilti found herself looking to Corspa who was regarding her with the same intensity. "I am sorry."

"I'm sorry to." Corspa replied and fired again the shots going wide.

"It seems the three newcomers are firing on the other Bird of Prey." Tula said her hands on the console trying to get the ship turn. It was very slow to respond.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. And the original attacking Klingon vessel vaporised.

"Any sign of the Cavell?" Hilti asked anxiously at the three vessels converged on theirs."

"We're being hailed sir?" Ensign Codie told her.

"On screen Ensign."

The face of a Klingon officer filled the screen. "That ship is the property of the Klingon empire all Federation will vacate it."

"DaHjaj neH Hegh!" Hilti replied.

Corspa stared at her friend seeing her in a new light. "What is she say?" She whispered to Tula.

"Something about the weak dying." Tula raised an eyebrow her only indication of surprise.

The Klingon captain began laughing it seemed to break the tension. "I'll have to remember than one Federation."

"We'll leave as soon as the Cavell comes into transporter range. Away team to Cavell."

"Cavell here." A voice responded.

A vast sigh of relief issued from the away team.

"Six to beam up!"

A smell of burnt plastic and metal greeted the nostrils of the away team as they beamed back to the Cavell. Chief Engineer B'Ekarr was waiting for them as the stepped down off the transporter pad.

"Welcome back." She beamed slapping both Hilti and Corspa hard on the back. "The captain wants to see you two in the conference room then to their companions. "The captain wants a report from each of you. Take and break and get something to eat but the captain wants those reports as soon as possible."

"How are things aboard the ship?" Hilti asked.

"Things got a little hairy and we lost some good people. If you hadn't kicked them up the rear things would have been worse."

Corspa noted the captain looked weary as they entered the conference room the other department heads were already there. She wondered why she had been summoned. Taking a seat she found herself sitting with Hilti.

"Commander Silverleaf and Lieutenant Azenarr have the crew's gratitude for their prompt and selfless action." Captain N'Avelle said.

There were nods from around the table.

He turned to Doc Merrill. "Casualty report."

"Thirty-seven dead, eighty-three wounded, seventeen serious but stable. I think they'll make it once we reach Starbase 234."

Captain looked thoughtful. "Chief what's the state of repairs."

"On going. If we're careful I think we can get Warp 6.2 out of the engines. Although I can't guarantee what will happen if we push it past that."

"Noted Chief." Captain N'Avelle replied then turned to Bri. "Comms?"

"Comms fully functional. Starfleet have been informed. Admiral Hastur will rendezvous with us at the Starbase."

"Your report Number One?"

"We never had the time to do a through investigation. The Klingons put paid to that. I have been speculating on the presence of the other three ships."

"Speculating?"

"Yes sir. I reckon they were there all along just hiding out of range and cloaked."

"Interesting?" Captain N'Avelle looked thoughtful.

Hilti glanced to Corspa. "I reckon they engineered this whole affair. Looking on while we fought it out. In the hopes it would drag the Federation into their civil war."

Corspa picked up on Hilti's train of thought. "They only intervened when we opened fire. They knew the ship would be a draw for a federation vessel. When it looked like their ship was going to destroyed they acted." She returned Hilti's gaze. "What we still don't understand was why there was Romulan equipment on board that ship?"

"That's something Starfleet intelligence wants to talk to you about."

Corspa winced she had heard rumours about Starfleet intelligence and none of them good.

"If that's all. Dismissed." Then as Corspa and Hilti rose. "Not you two." Captain N'Avelle smiled at them. "I've recommended the both of you for commendation."

"Thank you captain." Corspa found her words echoed by Hilti.

Both smiled at each other. The frost of the past year had melted slightly both knowing that there was still a long away to go and with what was going on plenty of time to heal what had been torn asunder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several months after the incident with the Klingon vessels the Cavell is patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone

It was quiet as Hilti surveyed the bridge from her usual place standing beside the captain her eyes alighted of Corspa seated at the helm. "At least we're back on speaking terms." She thought. The incident with the Klingons had been a turning point the wall of ice between them had melted although hadn't completely thawed. That had been months ago, now the 'Cavell' had been ordered to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone. She glanced to Captain N'Avelle he seemed tense then with what had happened to his wife no wonder he was so stern faced. A sudden stirring and voice interrupted Hilti's musings.

"Captain?"

"Bri?" The Captain addressed his Sensor Chief.

"Picking up a distress call on long range sensors."

"From where?"

"Within the Neutral Zone."

Hilti crossed to the tactical panel her fingers bringing up Bri's data on her console.

"Captain. It's a Federation vessel."

Captain N'Avelle's eyes narrowed. "I'll need confirmation."

"Aye sir. Bri?" Hilti spoke to Lt commander Norton.

Bri punched the data into his panel. "USS Stanton. Science vessel Oberth class. Crew of 80."

"Current mission?" Captain N'Avelle enquired.

"Unknown?" Hilti told him shaking her head.

"Bring up sector map on main screen."

Hilti pressed a button on her console.

Captain N'Avelle frowned looked to his first officer. "Go to yellow alert and head to the last co-ordinates of the 'Stanton', maximum warp."

"Aye Captain. Helm Warp 8.6."

Corspa tapped in the co-ordinates in to her console and pressed a button. There was a slight jerk before the inertial dampers kicked in. The Cavell jumped to warp.

"We are closing in on the co-ordinates." Corspa announced.

"Drop to impulse Helm." Hilti told Corspa. "Bri scan for the Stanton."

"Scanning" Bri hesitated. "I'm not picking up anything."

Captain N'Avelle sat forward in his chair. "Certain?"

"Can't be any more certain." Bri replied.

"Helm?" Captain N'Avelle asked Corspa.

"These are the co-ordinates sir."

"I don't like this." Hilti muttered.

"Go to Red…" Was as far as Captain N'Avelle got.

Hilti stared open mouthed as a transporter beam dematerialised the Captain. "Raise shields!" She yelled.

There was a moment of panic on the bridge.

"Romulan Warbird decloaking, charging weapons." Corspa said her fingers on her console.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Hilti shouted to Corspa. Staring helplessly as a torpedo was fired the Cavell.

Desperate Corspa reacted and barrel rolled the Cavell. The manoeuvre was totally unexpected by all parties. Hilti gripped the captain's chair noting other members of the crew do the same.

Corspa fingers flew across the helm console dodging and weaving, doing things with Cavell that should have only been attempted with shuttle. Shaken Hilti regained her equilibrium.

The Cavell whizzed around the larger ship like a terrier around a Great Dane. Finally Corspa got into position. "Hilti fire on these co-ordinates! Concentrate all weapons on this point" She shouted out.

Hilti staggered to the tactical console and pressed the blinking symbols on the console. There was a flash of light and a section of one of the warbird's nacelles exploded."

"Good!" Corspa stated. "They can't go to warp."

Hilti thought quickly. "Bri see if you can jam their transmissions." Corspa's prompt action had prevented the ship from being destroyed. It was a stand off the Cavell wasn't going anywhere until they got the captain back and the Romulan ship was in no condition to run. She suspected that the Romulans had laid this trap to capture the captain but she was at a loss to know why.

"Bri hail the Romulan ship!"

Bri shook his head. "Getting no response from them."

Hilti considered her options or rather the lack of them. "Assemble an away team."

"Belay that!" Corspa ordered."

Hilti stared at her friend. "This isn't up to debate Lieutenant."

"There is another way."

Hilti was intrigued. "How so?" Knowing that time was against them.

"Don't send an away team."

"Why not!" Hilti snapped back.

"They'll be captured. They wouldn't know the way around the Romulan ship."

"And you do?"

There was a moment's silence. "I do."

"How?" Hilti's thoughts dwelled on the time when Corspa was accused of being a Romulan spy.

"I can't tell you it would take too much time." Corspa hesitated. "Please Hilti for the sake of our friendship trust me."

Hilti's confidence was shaken. "When you come back, you will tell me?"

"Everything and that's a promise."

"Hold at this position and fire when you get the call. Hopefully it will drop their shields long enough to beam me over." Corspa told Hilti.

"We'll do it." Hilti said unable to think of anything else hoping her friend was telling the truth. That was her dilemma she had failed to believe Corspa before and built a gulf between them. "Bri you are in charge."

Corspa gave her friend an enquiring look.

"I'll man the transporter."

"Right! Lets do this!" Corspa replied and strode towards the turbolift.

Hilti halted Corspa outside the door the to transporter room.

"You do know what you are doing?" She asked Corspa.

Corspa patted her tricorder. "I just hope they haven't changed the deck layouts." She flipped open her tricorder and consulted the screen. "Oh good I still have it?"

"Have what?"

"The co-ordinates to the guest quarters." She showed Hilti the screen. "Beam me to these co-ordinates."

"You think the captain will be there?"

"Unlikely."

"Where then?" Hilti was confused.

"In the brig." She patted her tricorder again. "I know the way." Her face screwed up into a grimace. "I've got a score to settle and it's been a long time coming."

If anything Corspa's comments made Hilti uneasier. "Just be careful."

"I've no intention of anything else." She remarked closing her tricorder and checking the stun setting on her phaser.

Corspa stood on the transporter pad her eyes on her friend behind the console. "Energise."

Hilti tapped the console then as Corspa faded away she whispered. "Qapla!"

Corspa quickly looked around the room, it was as she had thought. "No imagination." She muttered under her breath. She flipped open her tricorder and scanned the room. Expecting that a Romulan security team would come bursting in. quickly she stomped to the door and opened it glancing left and right. She eased herself out of the door. "That was the easy bit." She said to herself. "Now to find the captain." She edged down the corridor heading towards the turbolifts at the end of the corridor. Suddenly a door slid open and a Romulan officer stepped through the opening. In a state of shock as he regarded the Andorian in front of him his hand reached for the disrupter at his side. Corspa reacted, her hand striking the surprised Romulan. He dropped to the floor stunned by Corspa's blow.

"That!" She said with smug satisfaction. "Is for giving a 5 year old girl nightmares for months after. With a quick look around she dragged the comatose Romulan back into the room he had exited from. She surveyed the room some sort of officer's quarters. Hurriedly she tied him up using his bed linen and took his combadge then disabled the lock on the door. She stepped back out into the corridor her heart beating like a drum. She had taken a get risk expecting any moment to see a security squad advancing on her. She had no doubts if the Romulans found her that they would fire on her and unlike federation phasers, some Romulan disrupters had no stun setting.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she reached the turbo lift she considered her options. Captain N'Avelle was likely to be held in the brig hopefully the one she had the directions to from her tricorder. Despite the tension she half smiled, little did the 'kindly' the Romulan officer that escorted the young Andorian girl on a tour of the ship when he found her wandering the corridors outside the guest quarters, know that her tricorder wasn't a toy. This same 'kindly' officer showed her the brig; the interrogation room and the shuttle bay where he threatened to blow her out into space through the outer doors. Even going further by showing her the controls to open the hangar doors in an effort to terrify her. It had worked, but being a proud Andorian she hadn't shown him her fear bottling it up until she reached the safety of her mother's arms.

The doors to the turbo lift slid open revealing another corridor. This time shorter than the one she had entered from the guest quarters. She flipped open her tricorder and consulted the screen. The brig wasn't too far now. "Strange?" She reflected. "This corridor seemed longer." Then everything looked larger to a frightened little girl. Hesitating she pressed a button on the wall and the door to the brig passageway slid open. She ducked her head through and ducked back trembling. There was a guard at the other end and there behind the force field of the holding cell was Captain N'Avelle not looking that well. Obviously he had resisted his capture and the Romulans hadn't been gentle. Corspa took a deep breath and stepped in the passageway. Captain N'Avelle spotted her and stood up. The guard reacted by looking towards where the captain was. It was an ideal opportunity for Corspa, she stepped into the passageway and fired her phaser stunning the guard.

"Are you ok?" She asked the Captain.

"Had better days." He tried to smile but the effort pained him. "Where's the rest of the away team?"

"There's just me."

"What?"

"No time to explain now!" Corspa examined the force field knowing she wasn't going to disable without a code. "Stand back!" She advised and using the guard's disrupter she blasted the control panel. The force field flickered and was down. She reached out grabbing the captain as he stumbled through the opening.

"Careful Taren." She said using the captain's first name normally she wouldn't have been so informal.

He looked at her hopelessness in his eyes. "We are never going to make it the transporters will be locked down and heavily guarded."

"I doubt the Cavell will be within transporter range anyway if Hilti has any sense."

"So what are we going to do!" The captain sounded panicky.

Corspa frowned it seemed the Romulans were harder on the captain than she had first thought. "Come on Taren we will make it. I have a plan." She said trying to sound more confident then she actually was. Everything she had done until now had been a gamble, she hoped her luck was holding for the next part of her plan was the most dangerous.

The ship shook and Corspa stumbled, her hands scrabbling for the captain as he nearly fell. "Hilti do be careful!" She muttered. "We haven't got off this ship yet." She made their way through a maze of corridors. Corspa breathed easier seeing the doors to the shuttle bay unguarded. She guided the captain into the nearest shuttle and got him seated before his legs gave out. She surveyed the cramped cabin running her eyes over the controls. This was the riskiest part of her plan. For once glad she had familiarised herself with both Klingon and Romulan control systems after that incident with the derelict Klingon ship. She held her breath and initialised the engine only exhaling as the engines churned into life. She glanced to the captain strapped in to the secondary pilot's chair. The shuttle rose and Corspa turned it to face the hanger doors. Glancing across the console in front of her she selected the weapons. "I hope this works." She muttered to herself and pressed the symbols on the console. There was a blinding flash of light and she felt the concussion wave rock the little ship. "Well if that hasn't woken them up then nothing will. She tapped the controls and the shuttle leapt forward exiting through the hole they had made. They were out but they still had to escape the larger warbird.

Hilti stared for a moment at the place where her friend had stood. She shook herself and headed back to the bridge her mind wondering if she was doing the right thing. The ship rocked and Hilti braced herself against the wall of the turbo lift. The door s slicked open and she was on the bridge. She straightened her uniform and strode to the captain's chair.

"What's the situation Lt commander Norton."

Bri glanced to Hilti taking in the grim expression on her face. "We're holding our own. Corspa had the right idea there's a blind spot on the warbird we're trying to maintain our position. We've got a faster turn rate." He paused. "If they go to warp we'll never catch them."

"Well let's not give them a reason to go to warp then!" Hilti said as she sat down. "We need to give Corspa time to get the captain."

"Sir!" Ensign Martin exclaimed. "We are being hailed?"

"Put it on the main screen."

The face of the Romulan commander filled the screen. "The Cavell will withdraw! Otherwise we will execute your captain."

Hilti sat forward the Romulan hadn't mentioned Corspa. Then there was still a chance. "Commander, not only did you lure a Federation ship into the neutral zone but you kidnapped a Federation captain and fired on this ship." She let the Romulan digest this fact before continuing. "This is a serious breech of the treaty. You will release my captain and leave."

"You will reconsider or you captain will be executed!"

"Screen off!" Hilti ordered. She stared at the blank screen aware on the crew's eyes on her. "I doubt they are going to execute him if they took all this effort to capture him in the first place." She said out aloud noting several heads nod thoughtfully. "Tactical view back on screen!" As the ship rocked again.

"Damage to the portside deck 5, minor. Sending repair team." Bri stated.

They continued their manoeuvres playing cat and mouse. Hilti was in no doubt one wrong move and the Cavell would be an expanding cloud of debris and vapour. "Return fire, keep up the attack on the nacelles."

"Sir?" Bri shouted to her. "Something's going on?" He glanced down at his readings. "Damage to the warbird hull."

"Did we do that?" Hilti asked her worry about her friend.

"Negative. The damage appears to be internal?" Suddenly Bri looked up staring straight at Hilti. "I'm picking up a shuttle on sensors."

"Certain? Hilti felt a chill flush through her.

"Yes."

"Scan for life signs."

Bri concentrated on the sensors. "I'm picking up two life signs."

Hilti's heart beat faster in the moments before Bri spoke again. "One human and one Andorian."

"Get a transporter lock on them!"

"Too far away." Bri answered.

"Helm close in on the shuttle."

Hilti felt the ship rock as they moved to intercept the shuttle. They were making themselves a target for the Romulans.

"Sir the Romulans are firing on the shuttle!"

Hilti wasn't sure who had shouted that but her blood ran cold, colder than anything she had felt before. "Go Corspa, go!" She watched helplessly as the shuttle desperately tried to avoid the disrupter fire from the warbird. "Weapons, target the Romulan disrupter arrays!" She couldn't tear her eyes from the screen. "Transporter have we a lock yet?"

"Not positive."

"No!" She screamed as a light enveloped the shuttle. Then as the glow faded from the screen, the shuttle was gone, vaporised into a million pieces taking her hope with it. "Did we get them?" She slumped back into her chair she hadn't realised she had stood up.

The comm crackled into life. "Transporter room here. We got them. I've beamed them straight to sickbay."

A cheer rose from the bridge crew.

"Helm!" Hilti said raising her voice above the congratulations' of her officers. "Get us back to Federation space as fast as we go."

The Romulans fired again a half-hearted attempt but the Cavell soon outdistanced them.

Hilti sat back in the captain's chair relieved the ordeal was over. As much as she wanted to see her friend again she was duty bound to see the ship safe until they reached Federation territory.

Entering the sickbay Hilti regarded her friend and the captain as Doc Merrill fussed over the both of them. "Yes captain?"

Hilti thought that at first the Doc Merrill was supposed to be talking to Captain N'Avelle but she seemed to looking at her.

"You mean me?" Hilti was surprised.

"Taren is in no condition to take command. You are the logical choice. Are you not his First Officer?"

"I am." Hilti answered.

"Not any more. You are the captain until Taren recovers."

"Surely there are other more experienced officers?"

"Taren had the faith to make you his First Officer. This is the logical step up for you."

Hilti knew it was pointless trying to argue with the Doc if she had her mind set. She knew deep in her heart that Doc Merrill was correct. "Corspa?"

"Will be fine. Suffering from the effects of residual radiation and a little scorched." She gave Hilti a hard look. "Now if that is all captain. I've enough patients to see to." She pushed Hilti towards the door.

Corspa opened eyes feeling dizzy. The first thing she saw was Doc Merrill then the more familiar face of her friend.

"Hilti? We made it?"

"Yes, you both did."

Corspa glanced over to Captain N'Avelle in the bed next to her. "The captain?"

"Still in a bad way." Doc Merrill remarked her eyes on the monitor in front of her. "And you should be sleeping." She pressed a hypospray against Corspa's neck. As she drifted off to sleep the last image she saw was of Hilti.

When she woke again she noticed that she wasn't on the Cavell. "Where am I?" She said as she sat up.

"Star base 234." A familiar voice told her.

"Hilti what am I doing here?"

"The Cavell's here for repairs. And you my friend promised to tell me how you knew where to find the captain?"

Corspa saw her battered tricorder in her friend's hands. "Oh good you found it."

Hilti waved the tricorder at her. "Starfleet Intelligence was very interested in this. They want to know how you obtained the schematics of warbird?" Hilti handed the tricorder back to Corspa. "As do I?"

"I promised you an explanation. You know my father is a planetary seismologist."

"I remember you telling me about it when we first met at the academy."

"Well it goes like this. Father wrote several papers about seismic stability. A Romulan scientist must have read them, he invited my father to a meeting. You know how Romulans are they are so secretive. Father agreed to meet the man. He took my mother and I with him. The meeting was aboard a warbird in the Neutral Zone. I was five at the time. I got bored so went exploring never thinking I was doing anything wrong."

"What's this to do with your tricorder?"

"Father gave it to as a birthday present I think he had hopes I'd follow him into his job. I was going to." Corspa smiled at Hilti. "That was until I met a cadet that persuaded me to change vocation."

"Your father gave you a fully functional tricorder. How old were you?"

"Four, father never believed in half measures."

"That explains a lot." Hilti remarked with a shake of her head.

"As I said I was exploring. A Romulan officer put paid to that. He must to have had a sadistic streak, he took me on a tour of the ship showing me the brig and frightening me with tales of Romulan interrogation techniques."

"And he had no idea that you had a real tricorder and you were tracking your own path?"

"That's the gist of it."

"You took a gamble didn't you?"

"Any chance was better than no chance?"

Hilti found she couldn't disagree with that. "Get up and get dressed. Starfleet Intelligence wants to talk to you."

Corspa grimaced talking to the S.I, was like having you throat sucked out by a toothless dog. You told them everything and they still seemed to think it wasn't enough.

Corspa walked back to her quarters on the Starbase looking forward to a few days shore leave. She felt she was entitled to them after talking to Starfleet Intelligence. Her combadge chirped and Corspa stiffened. "I bet that's the S.I." She muttered to herself. "Lieutenant Azenarr reporting."

"Lieutenant your presence is requested in shuttle bay 4." The dispassionate computer voice told her. She wondered who wanted her. "On my way."

She stepped out of the turbolift to see Hilti waiting. "Hilti?"

"Thank the stars!" Hilti said with some feeling. "I've delayed as long as I could."

"Delayed?" Corspa noted the sad expression on her friend's face.

"I've been reassigned."

Corspa stared hard at her friend. "Reassigned?" Things had started to get back on track between them. "What do you mean you've been reassigned?"

"I've got to report to Starfleet command."

"What about me?"

"You stay aboard the Cavell."

"So this is goodbye!" Despite the gulf that had grown between them they had started to mend their differences.

"I'm sorry. I only got the order half an hour ago. I got to report in post haste."

Still reeling from Hilti's pronouncement she followed her friend to the waiting shuttle.

Hilti paused at the entrance to the shuttle and turned to face her friend. "I will send you a message as soon as I get there."

Corspa could only nod as the shuttle door slid closed sealing rift in their friendship. She made her way to the observation room and watched as the shuttle bay door opened, she continued watching as the shuttle disappeared in to the darkness. Corspa straightened up a stoic expression fixed on her face. She was Andorian and Andorian pride wasn't about to let her cry. She had sworn an oath to Starfleet and oaths to an Andorian would always come first. Slowly she turned and walked away, for the first time in her life feeling truly alone. Duty called to her and duty was her burden one she would bear until her death.


End file.
